What Else Do I Need to Know?
by beautywithbrains
Summary: And as I stood there with pools in my eyes begging him to stay, he looked back at me with desert eyes and asked me how I could love him when I didn't even know him. Suddenly, I knew what we were screaming at each other for.


**So this is different from what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

**This is dedicated to malinab32 (as she is currently known) because she said she liked the snippet I showed to her when I first got the idea for this oneshot and also because Kogan is part of the reason her heart beats.**

**This entire oneshot is written in Logan's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. But you already knew that.**

They'd always told us that our love would never last. It was just another relationship between two high schools sweethearts. We'd never be able to make it after we graduated. However, contrary to popular belief, here we were after college, still together. We did it. We stuck together when everyone around us was trying to pull us apart. We stood by each other whispering, "It'll be us together until the end," while everyone else was screaming, "You guys won't last another minute."

But as of right now, I don't know if we really even made it after all.

Right now, we're screaming at each other and it looks as though I'm going to be the one to break into tears. Again.

This whole argument was stupid. To be honest, I couldn't even tell you what we were arguing about in the first place; we kept jumping from one thing to another. Right now, he was threatening to pack up all he had and go. He said he'd go wherever his feet would take him, and I knew that wouldn't be very far, because even though he's in good shape, his mind is in too many places to chase after one set destination. However, even with that knowledge in mind, I was still terrified that he would do it.

And as I stood there with pools in my eyes begging him to stay, he looked back at me with desert eyes and asked me how I could love him when I didn't even know him.

Suddenly, I knew what we were screaming at each other for.

So I stared at him and the pools dried up and the look on my face never faltered as I said, "In third grade, you accidently elbowed me in the face as you got out of your chair and you never apologized, because you were blushing too hard. In fourth grade, you sat beside me the entire year and you never asked to be moved, because we always had fun telling each other stupid stories that had no importance and reciting jokes that seemed funny at the time. In fifth grade, you ran the mile so fast that your asthma acted up and you had to go to the nurse, and that made you angry because you weren't able to beat your goal. In sixth grade, I would tell you I liked your socks and you'd just laugh. That's when I could feel the you I knew in fourth grade coming back again. In seventh grade, you'd always be sat near me and on the good days I'd say something to you and it would make you laugh. In eighth grade, you never saw me because I was never there to be seen and it would always make me wonder if you even noticed I was gone.

"In freshman year, I came back and when you saw me you didn't stop yourself from giving me a hug. I think I remember that so well because you didn't care who saw us. In sophomore year, you invited me to a huge party and every fiber of my being just wanted to stay at home, but I said yes because I wanted to be with you. I realize now that it was one of the best decisions I've ever made because if I decided to be a homebody that night, we never would've started dating. In junior year, it wasn't a secret that we were a thing and that put me in a state of pure bliss, because I didn't feel like you were ashamed of me. In senior year, our class valedictorian mentioned us in his speech and that must have made you feel important otherwise you wouldn't have spontaneously kissed me so hard that I had to hold on to my graduation cap. I admit it made me feel important, too, because if it didn't, I wouldn't have kissed you back with just as much force. In college, we managed to make it through the nightly Skype sessions that no one but us should ever speak of. Now here we are and you're asking me how I could love you if I don't know you. So tell me, how much more do I need to know?"

And in an instant, his strong arms were around my torso and the only sound that was heard in the room was his repetition of "I love you so much, Logan."

So I guess there was nothing else I needed to know.


End file.
